1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a conductive terminal including a contact piece capable of electrically connecting a circuit conductor and another connection terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conductive terminals with various shapes and functions suitable for electrical connection, such as a flat conductor, have been proposed. Reference 1 (Japan Registered Patent No. 3271925) discloses a “terminal _1” related to the present invention.
In order to assemble the “terminal _1”, first, a worker presses a flexible printed circuit board (an FPC _2) placed on an installation surface _10a of a base _10 using a projection _16 of a contact spring _13. Next, while maintaining the pressing, the worker raises a holder _14 perpendicular to the base _10 toward the installation-surface _10a, and makes an engage protrusion _17a engage with an engaging hole _14a of the holder _14. Finally, the worker bends a cover _18 so as to support a fixed part _15 from an upper side of the contact spring _13. Thus, the worker electrically and mechanically connects the FPC _2 and the terminal _1.